La Vie d'après
by Astrianne
Summary: C'est la fin de la guerre et chacun doit aller de l'avant, Ginny et Le Trio vont entamer leur 7 eme année en commun à Poudlard, mais c'est sans compter l'arrivée de revenants du passé...
1. Chapter 1

_**La Vie d'Après **_

**Chapitre 1**

Ginevra Molly Weasley se leva avec les idées embrouillées...le trio composé par Harry, Ron et Hermione fût sa première pensée. Elle arriva à se remémorer ses derniers mois passés à se rebeller à la tête de l'A.D.  
Enfin son esprit à l'allure brumeuse s'éveilla complètement lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans le miroir et le pansement qui couvrait l'entaille qu'elle avait au cou, une trace rouge comme un fer chauffé a blanc sur sa peau blanche et pâle...  
Elle se souvenait maintenant, elle se souvenait de sa mère qui avait vaincu Bellatrix Black, de Dora et Remus qui avaient combattu vaillamment les ennemis et étaient morts au combat, elle se rappela douloureusement de la mort de Fred et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, néanmoins un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres...Tom Jedusor n'était plus.

***

Ginny entra dans la grande salle où il n'y avait que quelques élèves présents, elle se dirigea vers la table des Griffondor et s'assit près de Dean Thomas (l'un de seuls Griffondor levés),celui-ci était maussade et mangeait un toast tartiné de marmelade orange avec un air penseur, en même temps sa blessure à la mâchoire ne lui permettait pas de manger avec plus d'enthousiasme...  
Cela faisait 5 jours que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus de ce monde, les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux afin de se retrouver en famille et de faire le point (certains étaient revenus),Poudlard avait été rénové partiellement durant ce laps de temps...  
Ginny finit par se servir un bol de céréales, des oeufs avec du bacon accompagné d'un petit thé à la menthe ; elle voulait reprendre des forces avant d'avoir affaire à Harry (il n'avaient pas encore discuté sérieusement, ne parvenant qu'à échanger des banalités) et à tous les évènements succédant à la guerre et puis même si elle avait cette boule au ventre qui lui serrait l'estomac et l'envie constante de pleurer, elle ne se laisserait pas aller, elle devait être forte, paraître aussi forte qu'à l'enterrement de son frère. Elle vit que Dean la regardait avec insistance. Elle lui lança un regard glacial par dessus son bol:  
«-Arrête de me fixer pendant que je man...  
-Gin, si tu ne vas pas bien, ne fait pas semblant avec moi  
-Je vais très bien Dean...et c'est Ginny pour toi !  
-Je sais qu'Harry ne t'aide pas vraiment à surmonter tout ça...  
-Dean, arrête avec ça, J'aime Harry, tu comprends ?  
-Ginny, tu ne peux pas en être sûre...t'as rompu avec lui apparemment  
-Il ne se passera rien entre toi et moi c'est clair !»

La jeune Weasley en avait plus qu'assez, Elle avait juste soufflé un rapide merci à Dean lors de la guerre car celui-ci l'avait sauvé de justesse d'un ''avada'' (ou sort s'en rapprochant), Après qu'elle ait bu trop de wisky pur feu pour célébrer la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres, il avait cru bon de l'embrasser (une gifle et un sort de chauves-furies avait suivi).Dean avait cru pouvoir retenter sa chance avec elle, car personne ne l'avait aperçue échanger plus que quelques paroles avec Harry Potter (de plus celui-ci avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux jours), qui prenait un malin plaisir à esquiver toute discussion concernant leur situation de couple, elle en avait assez d'entretenir un dialogue de sourds avec lui.  
Elle empocha sa tasse de thé brûlante, la but d'un trait et se leva, elle attendait Harry de pied ferme !

***

Hermione remercia Merlin de l'avoir aidé à retrouver ses parents...Non pas par foi religieuse, non, non, Hermione ne se basait que sur des faits réels et non théoriques, surtout depuis qu'elle était une sorcière..Elle remerciait Merlin d'avoir crée (ou du moins contribué à) le D.M.S (Détecteur Magique et Sensoriel) qui l'avait aidé à retrouver ses parents.  
Après l'enterrement de leurs amis, Hermione décida de partir à leur recherche,avec l'aide d'Harry et de Ron.  
Ron et Hermione, soulagés, décidèrent de rester en Australie avant de retourner à Poudlard pour la rentrée officielle (dans trois jours).  
Harry,quant à lui, transplana au 12 square Grimmaurd.

***

«-Restoria memoria!»  
Mr et Mme Granger eurent un moment de flottement étrangement familier...  
«-Hermione! ma chérie !»  
Les Granger s'enlacèrent étroitement,pleurant et riant à la fois, Ron regarda la scène en souriant.

«-Alors, comme ça, tu as participé à une guerre, Mon Dieu!  
-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, tu comprends Maman?  
-Oui, Hermignonne (''ARG'' pensa hermione) mais nous sommes tes parents..depuis que tu es sorcière, tu es devenue bien mystérieuse, tu te rends compte, ton père et moi ne savions pas qu'une guerre était en cours dans le monde des sorciers! Que nous cache-tu encore? Un petit-ami ?  
-Ah, ah ne sois pas idiote ''Sarah'', notre petite hermignonne préfère encore bouquiner....  
-Euuuh, et bien en parlant de ça, répondit Hermione en se dégageant de l'étreinte, Je voulais vous présenter Ronald Billius Weasley...c'est mon petit-ami»  
Ron ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer, Mrs Granger avait l'air de remercier le ciel et tous les Dieux de l'univers, quant à Mr Granger, celui-ci semblait tomber des nues mais serra la main de Ron bien chaleureusement. Ron se dit que, finalement, la vie était bien faite.

***

«-Au revoir Teddy ! Au revoir Mrs Tonks ! Revenez quand vous le souhaitez!  
-On y manquera pas Harry!...Et depuis le temps, tu peux m'appeler Andromeda »  
Harry embrassa une dernière fois le petit Ted Lupin  
qui arborait des cheveux d'un rose éclatant puis rentra dans le manoir Black afin de continuer de préparer ses valises pour la rentrée, le lendemain. Ron et Hermione vinrent sonner à la porte à 17h, Harry les avaient invité à passer la nuit au square Grimmaurd, le manoir n'était pas complètement arrangé, des toiles d'araignée pendaient ici et là mais Kreatur faisait de son mieux pour remédier à cela, une ou deux chambres propres suffisaient, selon Harry.

***

Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, le souvenir de son cauchemar lui tenailla le ventre et lui serra la gorge...  
Elle sanglota silencieusement, le souvenir de la guerre et de tous ses morts laissait encore une coupure nette dans son ''mental'' même inconscient..Elle se maudit pour sa faiblesse, faiblesse de corps, comme le montrait sa blessure, faiblesse d'esprit, pour avoir été manipulée en première année et faiblesse de coeur, à trop penser à Harry Potter.  
La jeune fille se leva et se balada dans le château.  
Soudain elle aperçut Miss Teigne au détour d'un couloir, la maudite chatte se mit à miauler...  
«Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma jolie, je crois que nous avons une nouvelle proie»  
°oups ! je ferais mieux de...COUUU-RIIIR !!!°  
Alors qu'elle se croyait perdue, elle aperçut une porte qui ouvrait sûrement sur un placard, elle s'y engouffra.  
Rusard sembla passer sans la voir, Ginny put reprendre son souffle, elle se retourna pour voir où elle était tombée et demeura stupéfaite, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était magnifique, au centre demeurait un pentacle de lumière avec des inscriptions runiques, il y avait des tentures rouge et or et des canapés moelleux tout au long de la gigantesque pièce et la jeune Weasley fût encore plus surprise de retrouver:  
«Le miroir...le miroir du Risèd...Harry m'en avait parlé un jour..»  
Ginny passa la nuit dans la salle, elle contempla longuement le miroir du Risèd qui la reflétait avec Harry, Hermione et toute sa famille, elle s'endormit avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

***

Albus Dumbledore était un directeur respecté, après sa mort,tel Mona Lisa (une Cracmole qui s'est fait peindre et à découvert ses pouvoirs magiques en rendant la représentation de ses pupilles mobiles),un portrait le représentant fût accroché dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.  
Minerva Mcgonagall (qui s'était endormie sur son bureau) ne se doutait pas qu'Albus lui réservait des surprises bien au delà de la mort.  
«-Psst..Minerva  
-RoooOonnnNnpssscch...  
-Minerva !  
-Psssccchh..RrrrooOOooNNnn..  
-MINERVA !!  
-Huh! Quoi ?  
-Je dois vous dire quelque chose  
-vous devez m'embêter même en peinture ?  
-Eh Bien..»  
Dumbledore raconta donc son grand secret à propos d'un certain miroir qui se trouvait dans une certaine pièce connue aussi sous le nom de «Salle temporelle»; la salle qui change de place et d'époque.

***

~Année 1975 (?)/époque des Maraudeurs~

Lily Evans ne savait plus quoi faire, elle courrait à en perdre haleine, son sang battant à ses oreilles, elle continuait de courir plus vite encore  
°James...°

FLASHBACK  
Lily faisait sa ronde de nuit, elle prenait son travail de préfète de 6 année très à coeur..!  
«Je suis sûre que Potter et sa bande préparent encore une farce, j'ai vu l'air suspect de Black, mais...Sev'..Rogue ?!  
-Ugh..Evans..c'est Black..  
-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Tu es blessé ? Mais tu saignes !!  
-Evans, Potter m'a sauvé a vie, je vais me débrouiller, va le sauver..dans la forêt..  
-Potter? dans la forêt mais qu'est-ce qu..»  
°Mais j'y penses, c'est la pleine Lune alors Remus doit...Non!!Je dois aller l'aider !!°  
«-J'y vais Rogue,attends, d'abord je vais te passer ma potion énergisante, va vite à l'infirmerie!»  
FLASHBACK  
°Jam..Potter, ne meurs pas!°

***

James s'efforçait de maintenir Remus à terre muni de sa baguette, malheureusement le lycanthrope lui décocha une droite bien sentie, James croyait voir ses dernières heures venir, il ferma les yeux (NDLA: il n'a pas sa forme animagus car il veut utiliser sa baguette, Remus est en rage!) quand soudain:  
«-EXPULSO !! Potter, ça va aller ?!!  
-Li..Lily ? Urgh  
-James!! Tu craches du sang, mince tu as été griffé, attends je vais t'emmener en dehors de cette cabane (heureusement qu'elle connaissait le secret des maraudeurs par le biais de Pettigrow).Tout va bien, Remus est assommé..oui je sais pour Remus maintenant,reposes-toi !»  
James se laissa sombrer dans les méandres du sommeil..

Lily entraina James du mieux qu'elle put en dehors de la cabane, elle fit ensuite coucher James sur l'herbe et administra une potion anti-lycan pour sa blessure (NDLA: si on la met avant qu'une heure soit passée après la blessure, on ne devient pas un loup-garou mais celle-ci a été crée il y a 5 ans seulement) lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre se profiler au loin.  
°Mais qui c'est ??°  
«-Evans !  
-N'approchez pas !  
-C'est moi, Sirius»  
Lily baissa sa baguette, Black lui avait foutu une de ses trouilles..  
Soudain, elle sentit un souffle contre sa nuque, ses poils se hérissèrent..  
°Noooon ? dites moi que je rêêêêveee°  
«-Rémus, relâche Lily ! C'est moi Sirius, tout doux ..  
-BLACK !! Fais-moi descendre tout de suiiiiiiite !!  
-EXPULSO !!  
-Ouaaaaaah!!!!»

Lily atterrit sur James qui s'évanouit face au choc.

«-Vite Lily, Fuyons!! je m'occupe de James !!»

Les trois compagnons d'infortune se mirent à courir à fière allure dans les couloirs du château, Miss Teigne n'a pas pu alerter qui que ce soit étant donné qu'elle est tombée raide muette devant la carrure du loup-garou poursuivant les trois Griffondor.

«-Black ! On ne peut pas courir éternellement et puis je pense que Remus est légèrement en furie là !  
-Ahah très drôle Evans,il faudrait trouver une pièce où aller pour ne pas alerter tout le château...»

Remus parcourait rapidement la distance qui les séparaient, Sirius et Lily n'eurent d'autre choix que d'ouvrir la première porte qu'il voyait..celle-ci était entourée d'étranges runes. Lily et Sirius entrèrent dans la pièce et tandis que Black tentait de bloquer la porte avec les diverses choses qu'il trouvait, Lily parcourut la pièce du regard et aperçut le..  
°.. miroir du Risèd ! Par Merlin...°  
Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était un mythe le jour où elle avait découvert son existence lors de ses lectures nocturnes, apparemment ça ne l'était pas..  
Elle se rapprocha du miroir avec une certaine peur de ce qu'elle allait y découvrir..  
«-Lily, je ne vais pas réussir à le bloquer encore longtemps»  
Elle s'y vit aux côtés d'un beau jeune homme brun à lunettes..  
«-Lilyyy !!!  
- °Ja..°James ??!!  
-Nan ! moi c'est Sirius et j'ai curieusement besoin d'aide!»  
Elle était en robe de mariée, et tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon joufflu aux yeux verts et aux cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés que Potter...  
°C'est impossible..°  
Elle se retourna pour voir James Potter qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé rouge et or.  
*CRAC..BAM*  
Lily vit avec horreur Sirius accourir vers elle suivi du loup-garou...  
Elle ferma les yeux et souhaita du plus profond de son coeur que Remus ne soit plus un loup-garou. Elle ne remarqua pas les runes s'allumer tandis qu'une de ses larmes salées atterrissait sur le sol, le pentacle s'illumina et dans un grand *crac*, ils disparurent..

NDLA: son vœu était que remus ne se transforme plus en loup-garou, vu qu'il est mort dans l'époque «présent» je pense que mon histoire est crédible :p


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Vie d'Après **_

**Chapitre 2**

***

«-RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, si tu n'es pas descendu dans une minute (et je suis clémente), je sens que je vais t'étriper !!!  
-Hermione, tu pourrais arrêter de hurler ? y en a qui essaient de manger leur petit-déjeuner (ou dormir sans qu'elle le voie) en PAIX ici !  
-Désolée Harry mais on va finir par être en ...  
-Retard pour prendre le train, je sais...mais Hermione le train part dans deux heures !  
-Laisse tomber Harry, tu sais très bien comment elle est, répondit Ron tout en descendant les escaliers, intello un jour, intello touj..*SBAF*»  
Ron se massa l'épaule où Hermione l'avait frappé, il y'eut un moment de tension palpable pendant lequel on entendit l'…lu avaler ses céréales de travers  
«-Oh Ron, désolée je ne voulais pas..AHAHAH..mais qu'est-ce que tu..AHAH..Arrête !!»  
Ron arrêta de chatouiller Hermione, et après un clin d'oeil complice, Hermione et lui se dirigèrent vers Harry qui se sentit gravement menacé. Les trois amis se mirent à rire, hystériques, Harry se demandait depuis quand ils n'avaient pas ri comme ça, sûrement depuis trop longtemps...

***

Poudlard-La salle temporelle- 06h27

Ginny releva un oeil, puis l'autre très lentement.  
Puis elle les referma d'un seul coup.  
«-Rah! Gaby a encore oublié de fermer les volets dans le dortoir» maugréa-t'elle.  
Elle se retourna puis les rouvrit:  
«-AAAAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!  
-HiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIII !!!!!»

Ce jour-là, les élèves présents se demandèrent si on égorgeait à nouveau Nick-quasi sans tête, Nick-quasi sans tête se demanda si Lady Serdaigle avait aperçu le Baron sanglant faire de la danse classique, Mrs Macgonagall s'interrogea sur le fait qu'un(e) mandragore soit présente dans ses rêves.  
Quand à Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci se souvint qu'aujourd'hui deux rousses à forte tête avaient dû se rencontrer..

BACK dans la Salle Temporelle:  
Lily ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne contrôlait plus rien,  
plus tôt elle apprenait que son désir le plus cher était d'être mariée à James Potter (ce satané miroir devait sûrement être déréglé en mode /pire cauchemar/ [ou pas]) mais là elle se retrouvait face à un plus gros problème, une fille rousse qui semblait avoir leur âge et était supporter des Harpies de Holyhead (Son pyjama était ornée de joueuses de quidditch qui volaient), mais que Lily n'avait jamais vue, maintenant celle-ci était bel et bien réveillée et pour cause:  
«-CHAUVE-FURIES  
-PROTEGO asséna Lily, sonnée  
-EXPERLIAMUS !»  
Lily perdit sa baguette qui atterrit dans les mains de Ginny.  
Elle semblait impressionnée d'avoir été battue si vite, elle était pourtant l'une des meilleures élèves en DCFM (Défense contre les forces du mal).  
«-Qui es-tu ? interrogea Ginny avec un air soupçonneux.  
-Je suis..  
-Grrmmf»  
Les deux rousses tournèrent leur têtes vers le sol et aperçurent James qui se réveilla dans un bâillement.  
Elles virent que Sirius et Remus semblaient assommés au sol, près de ce dernier.  
Ginny pointa sa baguette sur James lorsqu'elle aperçut son visage..  
«-Harry ! Ça va aller ?»  
Elle s'agenouilla auprès de James et examina sa blessure (faite par Remus) tout en pointant sa baguette sur Lily.  
«-Lily ? Qui c'est cette fille ? Et on est où là ?  
-Mais Harry c'est moi Ginny et tu..  
-Nan moi, c'est James Potter et elle, c'est Lily Evans.»  
Ginevra Molly Weasley fixa les yeux de James puis tomba tout simplement dans les pommes.

***

Lily Evans s'empressa de récupérer sa baguette, sans oublier de confisquer celle de Ginny et partit réveiller Remus et Sirius (puis leur expliqua les récents évènements) tandis que James essayait vainement de réanimer Ginny, il essaya les claques puis les baffes, les chatouilles en passant par les pincements, il opta donc pour le baiser du prince charmant, Lily leva les yeux au ciel, Sirius pouffa discrètement et Rémus se frappa le front. James allait apposer ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny, et contre toute attente, celle-ci se réveilla et gifla James une fois puis deux et enfin une troisième fois.  
«-Ben dis donc elle pourrait presque battre le record de Lily  
-Ça, ça reste à voir Black !»  
Ginny, essoufflée, fit face aux quatre arrivants et leur demanda de se montrer face au miroir du Risèd, Lily et les maraudeurs décidèrent d'obéir à cette jeune fille sans défense, après tout elle seule pourrait répondre à leurs questions... ce que Ginny y vit confirma ses craintes:  
«Vous êtes (vraiment) Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?»

Ginny avait la tête qui tournait, quoi de plus normal après avoir réalisé ce qui se passait, Dans le miroir du Rised, elle se voyait avec Harry, Ron et Hermione et la famille Weasley, mais désormais on pouvait y voir de nouvelles têtes, les 4 personnes à ses côtés s'étaient transformés en Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et les deux parents d'Harry..Ginny ne se trompait pas pour Sirius et Remus, quant aux parents Potter même s'ils semblaient plus vieux, elle les reconnaissait, Harry lui ayant montré des photos de leur mariage.  
«-Ouais, Pourquoi ? répondit Sirius»  
Ginny se secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.  
«-Je pense que je vous dois des explications, elle reprit sa baguette que lui tendait Lily, je m'appelle Ginny Weasley,mes parents sont Molly et Arthur Weasley et vous êtes en 1995.  
-C'est une blague ! répliqua Lily qui devint un peu plus pâle  
-Non, je vous assure que c'est la véri..  
-Oui c'est ça, et moi je suis un sbire de Voldemort !  
-Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est la V…RIT…!  
-As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? questionna Remus  
-Pas vraiment, mais si nous allions voir le professeu..  
-Je pense qu'elle dit la vérité.  
-Quoi, James qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
-Regardez son t-shirt  
-Oui c'est vrai qu'il est un peu lai..  
-Hey ! Mon pyjama est en édition limitée, je me suis battue pour l'avoir.. s'offusqua Ginny  
-Non mais regardez le nom de l'équipe de Quidditch, elle n'existe pas, et les joueuses aussi, de plus il y'est inscrit 1995.»  
Lily et les autres demeurèrent stupéfaits devant l'explication de James, ça prêtait à confusion...  
Ils se mirent à parler tous en même temps..  
Ginny plus qu'éreintée,leur intima le silence et déclara:  
«-Bon, je vais vous emmener au bureau du directeur, on y verra plus clair.»

***

**Bon ce chapitre là est certes court, mais je pense en entamer un nouveau plutôt que de le continuer,**

**les deux chapitre de mise en place sont donc postés, alors vous aimer ? reviews please !**


End file.
